1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for apportioning fluid and viscous materials and, more particularly, to an apportioner control device for foodstuffs.
2. Background of the Invention
Apportioning devices for the apportioning of viscous products are well known and apportioning apparatus for the apportioning of foodstuffs are known in the food industry. Commonly, apportioning is based upon either rate of flow or displacement of the product from a displacement container of known volume.
In the food industry, the state of the art is well typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,162,894 issued to K. A. Hutchins et al; 3,883,925 issued to J. Muller; and 4,032,049 issued to G. F. Roberts. Hutchins illustrates the use of an impeller type meat pump driveable at varying speed for filling the casing. Muller discloses a mechanically driven piston of predetermined displacement for metering of viscous substances and Roberts discloses a metering pump, of intermeshing helical gears, fed by a conventional auger. Problems associated with prior art apportioning devices include the agitation of previously ground products, especially meat, resulting in the break down of fibrous tissue further resulting in a mushy end product; inability to precisely control the volume dispensed; inability or difficulty in adjusting the specific volume of products dispensed; and inability of a single apportioner to control the dispensing of products having a wide variance in viscosity--such as a liquid or a paste. Another primary disadvantage of existing apportioners in the food industry is the contact between the apportioner and the product being dispensed requiring meticulous cleaning of hard-to-reach parts.